


What Goes Around, Comes Around

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Another year comes and goes but, sometimes, surprises still occur.





	What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Forget about the past, you can't change it.  
Forget about the future, you can't predict it.  
Forget about the present, I didn't get you one.'   
-Someone other than me. Heh.

 

The late afternoon sun was beginning it's expected decent in the western sky, the gleaming ball of orange still glowing hotly through a thick haze of clouds and smog and distance. It was the natural signal of another work day rapidly coming to a close but, for Jethro Gibbs, the time just wasn't ticking away fast enough to suit him. Standing with his back to the bullpen area housing his desk-bound team and idly gazing out to watch the progress of a slow-moving tug churning through the waters of the Anacostia, the NCIS agent sipped casually from the cup of hot, bitter brew held within one relaxed hand and tried to tune out the banter being exchanged by his trio of subordinates just a few yards away. 

`Tried' being the optimum word.

Caitlin Todd chuckled quietly with controlled, almost-restrained amusement but her dark eyes were alive and dancing with mischief and humor. She glanced quickly toward Gibbs' position by the bank of windows, took in his easy, relaxed stance, and swiftly tipped her chin toward the openly laughing man sitting directly across from her.

"That was good, Tony. Tell me another one."

Tony DiNozzo nodded and smiled her way, sending his own quick look at the silent, silver-haired man before speaking again. "You know you're getting old when you can have a party and none of your neighbors even realize it."

Todd chuckled once more, her slim shoulders lifting and lowering as she tried to hold her mirth at bay. It felt good to be able to relax a bit, especially after the week they'd all had. Just leave it to DiNozzo to find a way to liven their spirits.

"You know you're getting old when you're asleep…but others really worry that you're actually dead," DiNozzo quickly added, his lips quirking into a sly smile.

Tim McGee barked out a sudden laugh and immediately covered it with a soft cough, the tips of his ears turning bright pink at the outburst. He cast Gibbs a worried glance, cleared his throat, and returned his attention to his computer monitor, hoping his abrupt chuckle hadn't been detected by the older man.

DiNozzo immediately homed in on the sound and preened at the younger man`s response, his grin wide and happy expression almost comical. He believed it was always good to have a bigger, appreciative audience.

"You know you're getting older when everything that works hurts and what doesn't hurt doesn't work."

Todd giggled and McGee snickered. Gibbs stood silently by the windows, his keen gaze still fixed on the serene scene outside.

"You know you're getting old when `getting a little action' means you don't need to take a laxative."

Both Todd and McGee laughed out loud before choking it back. Gibbs's grip on his cup tightened minutely but he didn't turn around.

"You know you're getting old when that twinkle in your eye is just the reflection of the sun on your bifocals."

A little more laughter from one side of the room and a bit more tension on the other but DiNozzo only saw the relaxed, smiling faces of his co-workers. He turned sideways in his seat and rested an elbow on the edge of his desk, his back mostly to Gibbs now.

"How about these?" He grinned directly at McGee, wanting to get the younger agent to just lose some of his nervous insecurity and react honestly. As far as he was concerned, the newest addition to the team was more tightly wound than a nun in a whore house and DiNozzo just wanted to see him lighten up a bit. "You're so old, you knew Burger King when he was only a prince."

McGee lifted his head and grinned. DiNozzo tried again, spurred on by the reaction.

"You're so old, you were a waiter at the last supper."

Todd barked out a very unlady-like snort that had DiNozzo swinging back in her direction. He grinned openly at the woman.

"You're so old, you have an autographed copy of the Bible."

Religious humor, when done fairly tastefully, was Todd's downfall and DiNozzo was happy to see tears of laughter beginning to form in her smiling eyes. Unfortunately, he failed to see the serious glint forming in Gibbs' steely gaze.

"You're so old, your Social Security number is two!"

Gibbs was slowly turning away from the window, his shoulders set stiffly and his mouth a straight, firm line of dissatisfaction. Regrettably, DiNozzo only had eyes for Todd now.

"You're so old, when you were born, the flag only had three stars."

"DiNozzo."

"You're so old, when you were in school there was no history class."

"DiNozzo." 

"You're so old, the key on Ben Franklin's kite was the key to your apartment."

"DiNozzo!"

The younger man quickly snapped his mouth shut and swiveled in his seat to fully face his superior, his green eyes wide and full of nothing but pure, unadulterated, boyish innocence. He tipped his head coyly to one side, like an eager, alert puppy and offered a demure smile.

"Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs held his frustration in check and kept his face void of all emotion, eyes flicking swiftly to see what his other two agents were doing. As expected, both Todd and McGee were wisely futzing with imaginary work on their desks, not looking his way, but Gibbs knew them well enough by now to know they were still listening. Yep, no doubt about that. He focused again on the object of his aggravation and sighed.

"Don't you have a report to finish?"

"All done, Boss," DiNozzo responded immediately, the demure smile growing slightly on one side of his mouth.

"Well, what the hell are you still doing here?" Gibbs barked and tossed the now-empty coffee cup into the trash basket directly next to DiNozzo's desk. "Go home."

The younger agent watched as the cup settled to the bottom of his lined basket and then raised his eyes to the bank of clocks on the wall covered with NCIS 'most wanted' photos. He looked back to Gibbs and frowned.

"It's still early and…"

Gibbs took a step closer and let a small spark of anger kindle within his eyes. The expected reaction was almost instantaneous and it was extremely gratifying to see DiNozzo twitch back in his seat and close his mouth, the coyness melting away into measure of real worry.

"…and I should count my lucky stars that I have a boss as considerate as you," he finally whispered.

"Damn straight," Gibbs snarled just as softly and moved quickly back to his desk, ignoring the concerned glances that flitted back and forth between his agents as he sat down and opened a manila folder. He was perfectly content to let them worry…for now. He turned his attention to Todd and McGee but never actually raised his eyes from the paperwork. "The rest of you can go home, too. I think we've done all we can do for now and, frankly, I'm tried of looking at your faces."

Todd sat for a moment, digesting the harsh words, but McGee was up and moving immediately, grabbing his backpack and coat and beating a hasty retreat toward the elevators, not wanting to hang around for any fireworks that still might erupt. The female agent finally rose and shifted her gaze toward DiNozzo's desk, watching as he slowly gathered his own belongings up in preparations to leave for the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tony," she said evenly, sending her now-solemn partner a silent message of support. 

"Sure, Cait," he responded distractedly and then seemed to shake it off, gaze rising steadily. "You have a good night but," his eyes took on a wicked twinkle, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She snorted. "Right. That leaves things wide open now, doesn't it?"

They exchanged one last, tight smile and then she, too, was gone. DiNozzo busied himself at his desk for a few more moments, clicking off the lamp, shutting down the computer, and generally just trying to find anything that would keep him from having to leave. He stole several quick glances toward Gibbs but the older man seemed immersed in what he was reading. Silently debating on the best course of action, DiNozzo finally just dropped his rucksack and crossed the distance, ending up standing directly in front of Gibbs' desk. He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his pants and sighed softly.

"I didn't mean anything by it, you know."

Gibbs still didn't acknowledge his presence.

DiNozzo shifted from foot to foot and looked from side to side, lowering his voice before speaking again. "They didn't even know it's your birthday today."

The cool, blue eyes rose slowly from the paper he was reading, dispassionately studying the apprehensive man for only a moment before dropping back down, dismissing him with a silent gesture of scorn. He heard a puffed out sigh of frustration before more words came.

"Come on, Gibbs…" the voice was pleading a bit more now but still didn't hold the level of regret the older agent truly wanted. It was good for DiNozzo to squirm every now and then, to get him to think he'd stepped across those invisible boundaries in their relationship. Still, he didn't want to damage what they did have.

He looked back up and crooked a finger, gesturing for DiNozzo to lean closer. He waited until the younger man was bending slightly forward, hands gripping the edge of the desk to keep him from toppling, and green eyes wide with anticipation.

"You want to make it up to me?" He all but growled, his quiet voice sending a shiver through the leaning body.

DiNozzo swallowed thickly before replying. "Oh, yeah. I…I want that."

"You'll do what I say? Not ask any questions?"

The voice was deep and gravely and sent a shard of excitement through the younger man's body. DiNozzo instinctively leaned closer, his eyes dilating with anticipation, and nodded his head.

"Yes. I can do that."

"You sure?" Gibbs was aware of their positions but was also extremely aware of the other agents still working on the other side of the dividers. It wouldn't due to bring unnecessary attention to their activities. When DiNozzo's silent, affirmative nod came, he pushed away from his desk without breaking eye contact and reached for his jacket. "Then get your stuff and follow me."

They were out of the office and into the rapidly approaching evening in a matter of minutes, silently walking side by side, the dual sound of their shoes on the asphalt of the parking lot a bit unsettling and loud, like the cadence of soldiers marching off to battle. They took separate vehicles with DiNozzo directly behind Gibbs, blindly following the former Marine unerringly until they pulled up in front of the older man's home. 

"Bring your kit and lock up it up," Gibbs instructed as DiNozzo slid from behind the wheel of his car, not waiting to see if the younger man would comply. 

He walked the bricked path from driveway to front door and entered, leaving it ajar and open. Once inside, he waited only until DiNozzo was across the threshold and the door closed before pushing the slightly bigger body back, dropping a hand to cup at the front of the DiNozzo's pants.

"Boss!" DiNozzo all but squeaked. "What the…"

"No questions," Gibbs hissed, deft fingers easily working the belt though the metal buckle, pulling the loosened strip of leather free, and letting it fall to the floor like a skinned snake. "You said you wouldn't ask any questions." He reminded, the whisper sounding almost like a threat. "Did you lie to me?"

DiNozzo swallowed back his questions and clamped his lips firmly together. Eyes wide with shock, he shook his head. He hadn't lied. He *could* be quiet…with the right incentive.

Gibbs' smile almost resembled that of a hunting shark but he hummed and nodded his approval. "Good." The fingers were instantly back at work. "I don't want you to say a damn word. You got that clear?" The nod was immediate. "No matter what, I don't want to hear one peep out of that insolent mouth of yours tonight." The button was slipped free of its opening and the zipper was heading south. Quick. "Understand?"

Oh, yeah…DiNozzo understood. Perfectly. But he nodded again, just to be on the safe side, and pressed back against the closed door. He couldn't help the quickly sucked in breath that escaped when those clever fingers slipped around his rapidly interested dick and let his head fall back to thud almost hollowly against the hard, wooden panel.

Gibbs chuckled softly. "I didn't say you couldn't make any noise at all, DiNozzo." He let the exploring fingers travel a bit lower, ghosting over the soft, slightly furred balls, rolling and weighing them carefully, and continued the quest until he could stroke one long, lone digit at the small indention of the sensitive perineum. "I just don't want words, that`s all."

The moan that erupted was close to a whine, traveling from the depths of DiNozzo's chest and puffing out through gritted teeth. It was heaven and hell all wrapped up in Gibbs' searching hand. He tried to widen his stance, to assist in the mission begun by those traveling fingers, but his drooping pants did nothing but hinder the expedition. He opened his mouth to complain but instantly shut it, clearly remembering Gibbs' instructions.

No words. Not a peep. No matter what. Fuuuuck…

Gibbs was suddenly grabbing a handful of shirt and pulling him forward, away from the door, ignoring the shuffle-hop-trip method of DiNozzo's gait, heading them directly toward the living room and the large, thickly padded couch. The former Marine released his hold on the younger man only long enough to undo his own slacks and push them completely down before turning and sitting on the edge of one of the cushions.

"Come here," he instructed gruffly, those skillful fingers already back at work, untying and removing shoes, stripping off socks, and peeling down those low-hung, confining pants. As soon as DiNozzo was bare from waist down, the hands were on his hips, roughly pulling him off balance, and making his knees buckle and hit the carpet right between Gibbs' spread thighs and feet. The intent was clear, as was the hard, weeping dick pointing straight at him, but the verbal instruction left absolutely no question at all. "Suck me."

As soon as DiNozzo bent his head forward and opened his mouth as requested, those hands were instantly back, tightly fisting into his hair, demanding more than just a tentative lick or light nibble. Gibbs didn't want finesse today…Gibbs wanted to come. He winced at the slightly rough handling but complied immediately, letting the hot, hard length slide over and across his tongue, barely able to get a taste of the bitter fluid arriving somewhere near the back of his mouth.

Gibbs began to thrust upward, into that warm, wet haven, eyes riveted on the sight of his dick passing through DiNozzo's wide-spread lips, his excitement ramped by being able to accomplish two things at once: getting his rocks off and shutting up DiNozzo. Yep, life just didn't get much better than this.

DiNozzo moaned again around the weight and girth in his mouth, sucked for all he was worth, bobbing and slurping and swaying, and grabbed spastically at his own throbbing dick, finally gripping and pulling in tandem to Gibbs` single-minded thrusts. He could feel the saliva trailing from between his lips and knew this had to be damn good for the older man but just needed to make sure. He glanced up quickly and was caught instantly by the intense, hot gaze staring right back, the lust and raw, aching need apparent in the startling blue depths. The erotic sight made him moan again, which just made Gibbs thrust faster. Yeah, Newton was right: action equals reaction, plain and simple. 

"Yeah," Gibbs hissed his pleasure, fingertips digging in, "yeah…just like that, Tony. Just like that. Suck me harder. Come *on*…suck me harder."

DiNozzo complied and put his talents to work, tremendously enflamed by Gibbs' obvious need, feeling his own pleasure rising quickly. It wouldn't take much to shoot his load all over his boss' clean carpet and immaculate couch, just a few more carefully handled pulls, but he knew he had to stay focused…and, at least, wait for Gibbs to come first. But, man, he wasn't going to last much longer…not at this rate.

"Fuck, yeah…" Gibbs' chest was heaving, sweat beading up and starting to trail in wet, clear tendrils from his brow, his eyes like slits as he continued to stare at DiNozzo's furiously working mouth. "Gonna come, Tony…gonna blow right down your throat…"

DiNozzo was going to blow now, too. He just couldn't look at Gibbs any more, had to shut his eyes, wasn't able to keep the visual connection without losing the last shreds of his waning control. He moaned and sucked and let one hand trail from where it held tightly to Gibbs' leg, reaching between those solid, powerful thighs, cupping and rolling the heavy sac as it began to pull upward. 

Suddenly, Gibbs was folding over, jamming himself as far into DiNozzo's mouth as he could, hissing and jerking and emptying himself within that tight, wet cavern, the head of his glans bumping and spurting against the tender tissue inside. The younger man choked, gagging once or twice, but maintained his position until he could feel Gibbs begin to ease back. Just as quickly, and keeping the older man's dick cradled carefully on his tongue, DiNozzo worked himself to orgasm, and did just as expected, coming all over the carpet and couch…and even across the toes of one of Gibbs' shoes. 

When he could breathe somewhat normally again, he let the softening member slip from between his lips and crumpled to the floor, back pushed against one of Gibbs' bare shins and weak legs spread out before him. He let his head fall back and crooked a pleased smile when those demanding fingers return to his hair once again, every bit of the prior forcefulness now replaced with nothing but tender gentleness.

"That was good," Gibbs fairly croaked, slumped bonelessly on the comfortable cushions.

DiNozzo could only nod his agreement. 

"Came so hard I think I saw stars."

DiNozzo nodded again.

"Don't think I can get up off this couch."

Another nod.

"You know," Gibbs husked out the words and tugged playfully at the soft strands between his fingers, "you *can* talk now if you want."

The younger man just quirked a lopsided grin and had to clear his throat before even making an attempt to communicate. "Don't know…if I can."

That brought a quiet chuckle from both but neither had the energy…or desire…to do much more. It was peaceful within the confines of Gibbs' darkened living room, the noises of life outside the walls muffled and closed away by the doors and windows, and both were content to sit back and just bask in the afterglow of their frantic encounter. For a while, at least.

"You know, Ducky is expecting us for dinner soon," DiNozzo managed to rasp out.

"Uh huh," Gibbs affirmed without moving a muscle.

"And Abby will be pissed if we're late."

"Uh huh." The strong fingers carded through the younger man's hair in a soothing, relaxing motion and sleep teased at the edges of both of their senses. Yep, a few minutes of rest would be good right about now…

Abruptly jerking awake, Gibbs had a moment of mild disorientation before recognizing the furnishings of his own living room. He was still slumped back on the couch, naked from the waist down, chin tucked against chest, and a thin line of drool trailing from one corner of his mouth. Swiping a hand absently across his lips, he tried to move and immediately felt a sharp twist of pain in the depths of his lower back and across his awkwardly bent neck.

"Well, shit," he hissed softly at the unwanted sensation.

"What?" DiNozzo was instantly sitting up, blinking owlishly into the surrounding darkness, trying to fight back the last vestiges of sleep. He, too, was still in his last position, ass on the floor, and seemed to be having a harder time coming fully awake. "What's the matter?"

Gibbs couldn't help chuckling at their quandary. One was stiff and sore and the other was still half asleep and babbling.

"What?" DiNozzo asked again, a bit more alert, a look of chagrin settling on his youthful, sleepy face. He gazed up at the smiling man and frowned. "You laughing at me now?"

Gibbs immediately heard a slight note of insecurity in the asked question and instantly sobered, ignoring his protesting body long enough to lean forward and wrap the younger man in a rough embrace. "God, no, Tony." He squeezed tightly and then pulled back, sweeping his mouth quickly across the younger man's pouting lips. "I'm laughing at *us*."

"Us?" DiNozzo asked hesitantly, green eyes wide. He gazed back at the older man for several heartbeats, looking for something only he could recognize, and then relaxed, easing back to rest his weight against Gibbs' closest leg again. "Well, okay, then…that's different."

"Damn straight," Gibbs agreed. He watched as DiNozzo shrugged and stretched and unfolded his body from its place on the floor, rising with just enough grace to make the older man a bit jealous…which brought him right back to why this all started in the first place: his birthday. Another year older…

Crap.

"Come on, old man," DiNozzo teased a bit bashfully, unaware of Gibbs' thoughts, reaching out with a hand and offering to help lever Gibbs up off the couch, "we've got a birthday dinner to get to."

Gibbs eyed the extended hand for only a moment. Quick as a snake, he grabbed a hold of DiNozzo's wrist and tugged, tumbling the younger man mostly into his lap. He heard the muffled laughter and waited until the happy, smiling face emerged from the crook of his neck before landing a playful slap to the bare, exposed ass.

"Ow!" DiNozzo jerked and tried to pull away.

Gibbs grinned and slapped him again. "Who's an `old man'?"

"You are!" DiNozzo blurted happily and then yelped when another smack landed on a rapidly reddening cheek.

"Who?" Gibbs' grin widened as he raised his hand again in warning, barely keeping a hold on the squirming body.

"No one! No one!" DiNozzo laughed and was immediately released, although in all honesty, he wasn't trying *that* hard to escape. Once safely on his feet, he offered his hand again to the older man.

Gibbs didn't hesitate this time and was quickly pulled up. He nodded his thanks, was rewarded with a genuine smile, and watched as DiNozzo bent to collect the assorted clothing tossed about the immediate area, admiring the view the whole time.

"You know, Tony," he paused in his visual appreciation and waited until the younger man was looking his way again, "I let you go on a long time with those stupid jokes today at work."

The younger man grinned widely. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"That's okay," Gibbs nodded and accepted his bundle of clothing. He started in the general direction of the master bedroom, knowing DiNozzo was directly behind him, but paused only after a few steps. 

"What?" DiNozzo asked, confused by the sudden stop.

Gibbs smirked and eyed him with a devilish glint. "You know turnabout is fair play, don't you? Your birthday's not too far away."

The younger man shrugged one shoulder. "So what? It's not like *you* know any jokes." He blinked, thought for a moment, and then sobered a bit. "Do you?"

Gibbs' grin took on an decidedly evil cast. "Who said anything about jokes?" He asked and turned away, heading again toward the bedroom…and laughing all the way.

DiNozzo just stood and watched him go, a sinking feeling beginning in the pit of his stomach. It was true: his birthday wasn't all that far away but, by that time, Gibbs probably wouldn`t even remember. Still…

Hell, no one had a memory like Gibbs and no one could do `payback' like Gibbs. 

"Well, shit," DiNozzo cursed under his breath and hustled after the older man. "Gibbs!"

And the laughter just continued…

 

END


End file.
